Recovering from rejection
by frubiafan
Summary: After Ino witnesses Sakura turn down Naruto's offer for a date she offers to go on a date with Naruto. Out of pity. Can she fall in love with him? NaruIno. Rated M for cussing and stuff that might come up in later chapters.


**I really and truely don't own naruto! I swear! **

**Yays! A new fanfic! This one is naruino. I've never written Naruino before so I'm sorry if it's not to good… well enjoy!**

**Recovering from rejection: chapter 1**

Ino wondered for about the gajillionth time why she was currently kissing- no scratch that. She wasn't the one who did it he was, So anyway why was the self proclaimed future hokage, ramen loving dropout of Konoha fucking kissing her? "Why the freak am I letting him?" she thought as she uncomfortably felt his tongue travel around her mouth. She refused to acknowledge the pleasure that might or might not be there. They where standing in one of the village's many alleyways. or rather he was standing and she was leaning on a dirty wall. Ino was desperately trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into this mess.

_Flashback_

Ino was walking around the village on one of her few brakes from the flower shop. Business had been slow lately so her parents had let her off the hook. She rounded a corner and arrived at the ramen shop and much to nobody's surprise Naruto was there.

"Whoopee." She thought sarcastically. She didn't need the blond dope interfering with her brake but she was in the mood for ramen… she figured that since Sakura was with him today he would be to preoccupied with her to want to bother her.

She placed her order and watched Sakura and Naruto talk. "So uhh, Sakura-chan. I was kinda wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date with me tomorrow." Naruto started rubbing the back of his head, looking into his empty bowl and blushing slightly.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto I thought I told you-"

"But didn't you say you where over Sasuke?"

Naruto asked earnestly. Sakura sighed again looking down into her own bowl of ramen though hers was half finished. A few strands of her bright pink hair fell over her eyes and she irritatedly swiped them away, looked up at her orange clad teammate. "This isn't about Sasuke Naruto-kun." She said. "I just don't see you like that. I never will. You mean a lot to me but as a friend. Nothing more." She finished, her emerald eyes avoiding his blue ones. She got up, paid for the food and left, leaving Naruto looking quite defeated. The ramen shop owner was giving him a pitying look. Ino stared at Naruto from under her eyelashes. She remembered how rejection had felt. She was still fresh out of her relationship with Shikamaru. She had heard that he had gotten engaged a mere month after the brake up. That had hurt nearly more than the awful words that had torn her heart apart. Let's just say she wasn't the one who broke it off. Naruto hadn't even had a chance to get into the relationship. In a way it was worse than ever being dumped. Suddenly Ino decided to speak up.

"Cheer up Naruto. I'm sure there's much more pretty girls that would  
have you. Billboard brow doesn't know what she's missing."

"I guess."

"Tell you what Naruto, if you want I'll go on a date with you!"

Ino offered in another attempt to make him feel better. He shook his head, his light yellow hair flopping and somehow managing to look as sad as the rest of him. He sighed loudly getting up and trudging away from Ichiraku's ramen. That was it for Ino. Naruto _**never **_fucking _**ever **_sighed. She placed her money on the counter and ran after the retreating ninja. "Tell you what Naruto, if you want _I'll_ go on a date with you!" she exclaimed to his back. He stopped walking. "Really?" he asked ad she was encouraged by a little bit more of "Naruto" back in the voice. "Sure! I'd be happy to!" she said smiling. "I mean it's not like I've got anything else to do." That last part was a lie. She had planned on asking Tenten and Hinata to go to the movies with her but this was more important. "If this effects his work as a ninja were all screwed." She reasoned silently. She couldn't let one of Konoha's best ninja go commit suicide or something. He looked about ready to do that a second ago. "Ok then, meet me at the movies at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon." He said still not turning to face her. "S-sure!" she replied her voice faltering slightly. She had an uneasy feeling In her stomach but she ignored it filling her voice with optimisms.

**The next day **(still flashback)

Ino stood outside the theater patiently waiting. She casually glanced at her purple watch that her dad had giving her at her last birthday. The time was 12:49 AM. She was early.

Ino heard at the sound of footsteps. "Naruto-kun." She simply said giving a weak smile. She could barely stop herself from staring and it was taking most of her strength. She had never seen him look so….hot…? Was that the word? Ino tried not to dwell on such things. "Hey" he returned glancing at her briefly.

** sorry it's so short! I promise to try to make the other chapters longer! Ok, just so U know it's still in flashback. Even thought I didn't want to start the next chapter in flashback I wanted to post this as soon as I could. Please review! Reviews make me want to write more. I will also try to update my other storys…**


End file.
